Reincarnation
by Lord Shinta
Summary: during the final battle against Naraku Inuyasha is killed and his body destroyed. with her heart shattered Kagome wishes that Inuyasha be aloud to live again. several years later a potion accident changes Harry Potters life for ever, they seem to revolve
1. what is happaning to me?

Authors note: ok welcome to my brain, I can't kept it on track or on one story for more then a couple days before I have another one comes up and I have to write it down. I have a stack of stories at least three feet tall in my room and if you want to know my writing change your font to like size 8 and you have how large I write, and all the stories are incomplete. Well any way this is set after OOP, it Harry's sixth year and after a botched potion strange things start happening, and all are centered around a young man with long white hair and dog ears.  
  
Disclaimer: ok I don't own anything that you don't recognize form either Harry Potter or Inuyasha. As you can all tell this is an Inuyasha/ HP crossover.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
Bolting up right Harry clutched his head, his breath coming in sharp quick gasps, his body was covered in cold sweat causing his pajamas to stick uncomfterbly to him.  
  
For weeks he had been haunted by these strange dreams of a strange man with long white hair and dog-ears.  
  
Inuyasha? that was the strange man name. * Harry thought to himself as he looked down at his hands. The dreams, no memories had started shortly after a potions accident in Snape's class.  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
Harry stared sadly down at his potion; they were creating a memory renewal potion, and it was supposed to be a blood red color, but like always his wasn't.  
  
Snape swept between the tables, his black robes giving him a very bat like appearance. He stopped next to Harry's potion, his fathomless black eyes gazing down into an equally black potion. His thin lips curled into a cruel smile that could only mean trouble.  
  
"Well Potter it seems that you could not even completes this simple potion with out screwing up." Snape sneered. Draco and his goons laughed form across the room. Harry glared at them from his position. He was the only Gryffindor that had made it into Snape's advanced potions class.  
  
"Drink it." Harry's head shot up to stare at his professor. He couldn't be serious could he? By the look on his face told Harry that he was serious, and that there was no way in hell that he was going to get out of it.  
  
Sighing Harry grabbed a beaker and filled it with his black potion. Snape's eyes positively dance with mirth. Surprising a growl that suddenly rose in his throat, he tipped his head back and downed the foul tasting liquid in a single gulp. Chocking and sputtering he tried desperately not to throw up. The classroom rang with laughter; the Slytherins were the loudest of corse.  
  
The room suddenly fell silent as the beaker that Harry had been holding fell to the floor shattering into thousands of tiny pieces. Every head turned to stare at the now silent Gryffindor. Harry sat straight backed with a look of the utmost horror on his face.  
  
"Potter?"  
  
Harry's body suddenly went into convulsions.  
  
"Potter?!" There was panic clearly in Snape's voice as he pulled the convulsing Harry to the ground.  
  
"Malfoy, get Pomfrey...NOW!" Malfoy ran out of the room, though once out side Snape's sight slowed to a walk and took his sweet time getting to the infirmary.  
  
Suddenly Harry stopped moving. Fear gripped Snape as he watched the boy become deathly still.  
  
"POTTER!" Snape began shaking the boy to see if he would rouse. Harry's body flopped around limply. Sitting back on his knees Snape put his head into his hands, his body trembling. * No..I killed him....he simply added an extra unicorn tail hair, the potion was dead it wouldn't do anything...it wasn't supposed to do this. *  
  
"Professor!"  
  
Snape looked up just in time to see a beaded necklace appear around Harry's neck, the beads on the necklace were a blue color, and ever so often there was a fang. Curiosity overriding his panic he leaned forward to investigate. Harry chest rose and fell rapidly.  
  
"Potter?" Harry's eyes suddenly snapped open, revealing not green but golden amber eyes.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Harry fingered the necklace around his neck, ever since it had appeared no one had been able to remove it. Dumbledore had been furious with Snape over that stunt, so mad that he suspended Snape from work until further notice. That had been over three weeks ago and he still wasn't back. No one would really admit it out right but they missed Snape. But there was nothing they could do until Dumbledore decided to allow him back in.  
  
The first rays of morning filtered in through the window. Sighing Harry turned to his trunk deciding that he should get dressed. A sense of dread filled his growling stomach. Shaking his head he turned to one of the full- length mirrors in his dormitory. Staring back at him was a stranger yet not. Ever since that potion he had been changing, it had started out with his senses; I was now to the point that he no longer required his glasses. Hell his eyesight was at least 20 times better then it had been with the glasses. His hearing had improved to the point that he could hear Hermione talking clear in the girl's dormitory. It worked great for ease dropping. His sense of smell had increased ten fold, it reminded him a lot of a dog's sense of smell. He could literally smell fear; it was actually a very sickening smell. His reaction time had also increased; he could move faster then the most skilled auro's. His physical appearance hadn't changed that much, it only looked older, more mature.  
  
Growling lightly, he turned away from the mirror, quickly throwing his robes on. Looking down at his shoes he pushed them under his bed. For some reason shoes had been bothering him to the point that he could no longer where them. *Wonder how the professors will take it, a student running around with out shoes. * Laughing to himself he straightened up from pushing his shoes under his bed, his eyes came to rest on a certain red head who was currently snoring and sprawled across his bed. An evil grin spread across Harry's face and he crouched down low. A predatory glint flashed through his now golden eyes. Ron gave a loud snort and rolled over. The grin on Harry's face widen and he crouched lower. *Three..... Two.... one..." with a mighty leap Harry landed full on a now startled but fully awake Ron.  
  
"WHOLY SHIT.... WHAT..." Harry sat at the foot of Ron's bed sniggering. Ron turned sleep filled blood shot eyes on Harry; narrowing his eyes into a glare he tossed his pillow at Harry who easily dodged it. Ron continued to glare at him as Harry landed skillfully on his bed. Harry grinned evilly at Ron displaying two elongated canine fangs. His now golden eyes were positively dancing.  
  
Ron stared at Harry in shock, he had heard from some Ravenclaw's that were in Harry's Potions class what had happened the one day, he didn't believe a word they had said, now he was seeing it for himself. The smile began to fade form Harry's lips as he saw his friend staring at him. "What are you looking at Ron?" Ron watched as the fangs shrunk and Harry's eyes returned to their normal emerald green. Shaking his head he returned to glaring at his friend.  
  
"Thanks for the wake up call." He said sarcastically. "Next time you feel like pouncing on me. Don't!" he expected to see Harry grin and simply scoff it off, he didn't expect the reaction he got.  
  
"Keh! Fine I'll let you sleep in next time, see if I care." Harry abruptly stood and gracefully stormed from the room, his bare feet silent on the flag stone floor. Ron stared after him for some time, confusion clearly on his face.  
  
"What's up with Harry?" Ron turned to his now girlfriend. He blanched when he saw that Hermione was on the brink of crying.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong." Ron said standing and bringing Hermione into a tight hug.  
  
Hermione let the tears fall. Hiccupping a couple times she was finally able to speak. "Harry...*hic* I just asked him how he was dismorning and he said 'go away wench'. OH Ron what's happening to him.  
  
Ron shook his head, trying to get his now fuzzy mind to work. *Harry what is happening to you* ~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry walked through the halls of Hogwarts, his mind in other places.  
  
What was happening to him, why was he suddenly acting differently? He knew it had something to do with this Inuyasha person. Growling in frustration he turned down the hallway and found himself at a dead-end.  
  
This was a new hallway. There was really nothing there in the way of decorations, just a single door. His curiosity peeked; Harry walked up to the door and easily opened it. The door creaked loudly and a great plum of dust rushed out, causing Harry to cough and sputter. Waving his hand he dispelled some of the dust that was clouding his vision.  
  
"Oh man when was the last time they cleaned in here." The room was dark and smelled of mold and dust. Pulling out his wand Harry held it out in front of him. "Lumos" a light flared at the tip of his wand, bathing him and the room in a warm yellow glow. The dark objects in the room took form and were now distinguishable.  
  
Piles and piles of scrolls lined the room along with artifacts of all different sorts. Cautiously Harry picked up one of the old scrolls, blowing off the thick layer of dust he unrolled the scroll. What met him were rows apon rows of ancient Japanese writings. What shocked him more then Hogwarts having Japanese scrolls was that he understood them. A name at the top of the paper caught his eye. *Miroku, why dose that name sound so familiar? * Deciding to study this scroll more he put it and a couple others into his robe pocket and left the room and made his way towards the great hall paying careful attention to where the room was located.  
  
He stopped just outside the great hall, it was silent. * Strange, I hear people breathing, but why is it so silent. * Then he heard voices start to talk, one voice he recognized as Dumbledore, the other as Snape, but the third sounded familiar, like he had heard it along time ago. The voice was cold and emotionless. It caused a shiver to run up his spine. Taking a deep breath he slowly inched the doors open and entered. There on the threshold he froze. Dumbledore had stopped speaking and now ever pair of eyes in the great hall were on him, including the emotionless golden amber ones that Harry had only seen in his dream. "Inuyasha?"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ohhhhh cliffhanger. I hate reading these but I love writing them. So what is happening to everyone's favorite boy wizard, why is he suddenly remembering Inuyasha, and who is the golden-eyed stranger that seems to know who he is? I bet everyone can guess who that is. Well I hope you all like it pleases review I love reviews.  
  
Next Chapter: The mysterious Stranger is revealed and Harry discovers who and what he really is. Snape has returned and is not only teaching potions but also self-defense class. And the first time is Swords, how will Harry and the others survive this new torture. 


	2. my dear brother and fathers fang

Yay ( people like my story, that's good will help me to keep going. That the main reason that most of my stories have died is because not only did I lose interest but other people too. Disclaimer: ok as you all know I own nothing and I think you all know who does so I won't list them. If you don't know then you are really behind in the times. Well here's the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time: The voice was cold and emotionless. It caused a shiver to run up his spine. Taking a deep breath he slowly inched the doors open and entered. There on the threshold he froze. Dumbledore had stopped speaking and now ever pair of eyes in the great hall were on him, including the emotionless golden amber ones that Harry had only seen in his dream.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whispers broke out among the students as Harry and the stranger from the dream held a staring contest.  
  
*Inuyasha, he called me Inuyasha...but why? Who is he? I recognize him from the dreams, but what's his name? *  
  
"Who are you?" and emotion flashed through the man's cold amber eyes, hurt. Harry didn't have time to think on it as the emotion was covered up with and emotionless stare.  
  
"It's a shame that you do not remember me little brother." Harry's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.  
  
* Little brother? Why did he call me little brother? *  
  
A memory suddenly resurfaced in his mind. This same man stood in front of him only he was different. He wore fine silk with the mark of an imperial lord, along with bone armor and a single sword tucked into his unique sash. His long vibrant white hair blew around him framing the emotionless face, which now bore imperial markings.  
  
"SESSHOMARU!"  
  
A small smirk crossed the man's normally emotionless face.  
  
"It's and honor you remember me.... little brother." Harry snapped out of the memory his mind even more confused then it was before.  
  
"Sesshomaru?"  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes lit up turning them the gold of new sunrays. A tiny smile graced his elegant face. "So your memory is slowly coming back. That is good." Harry stared down at Sesshomaru, confusion clearly on his face. " What do you mean by my memory is coming back? What is happening to me, you seem to know what is going on."  
  
Harry didn't even have time to blink before Sesshomaru was standing directly in front of him. Stepping back he looked up into the emotionless face of Sesshomaru.  
  
"I don't know exactly what is going on with you but I know this." Sesshomaru was speaking in such a low tone that Harry had to strain to hear it, he was sure no one down in the great hall could hear him.  
  
"It was over 500 years ago, it was the final battle against a Hanyou that my brother Inuyasha was killed. Kagome a girl that my brother traveled with wished apon the Shikon no tama that my brother be aloud to live again. I saw you over the summer and you possessed the same scent as my brother. And I have been watching you since. You are the reincarnation of my brother, but yet you are not. You posses his soul and looks, but yet you also posses his memories and demon blood. I don't know why you posses all this but I will find out."  
  
In a blur of black Sesshomaru was gone. Harry continued to stand in the entrance of the Great Hall. His thoughts a jumbled mess in his mind.  
  
*I'm the reincarnation of a demon called Inuyasha, and I posses his blood and memories, why is it now just coming up, why didn't I remember these things a lot sooner? *  
  
Harry looked down at the sea of students bellow him. Most were whispering to each other as if Harry couldn't hear them. Yet he could hear everyone as if they were shouting. An irritated growl rose in his throat. And he narrowed his eyes never noticing their change from green to Amber.  
  
"You know I can hear you all as if you were shouting." He spoke in a low tone, yet everyone heard him. The hall instantly fell silent. Several of the younger students were looking up at him nervously, Harry's golden eyes swept over the student body, before letting out a irritated growl, turning and leaving the Great Hall. Not wanting to face anybody while he tried to straighten out his thoughts, headed out into the grounds and towards the forbidden forest.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun began to sink down behind the mountains that surrounded the Wizarding School. Sesshomaru sat among the branches of old tree on the edge of the forest that surrounded the south side of the school. His mind was off someplace else.  
  
*Inuyasha, why is it now you decide to show yourself, what is going on that you feel your soul is needed again. * He looked down as a figure approached a tree off to his right it was a young human with bright red hair, he was heading towards the tree where Harry had been sitting since early that morning. The boy had been oblivious to everything around him, here Sesshomaru was sitting in plain view not three trees down and yet the boy still did not see him.  
  
*His mind must be a jumbled mess right now; I know mine was when I first found him. After that day I thought I would never see my brother again, yet here he is sitting not twenty feet away from me living and breathing. It's him yet it's not * a frown creased his forehead causing his silver eyebrows to draw together.  
  
*It's almost as if there are two souls in his body, but I only sense one, could Inuyasha just have changed that much.* Sesshomaru watched the boys with interest. It seems the red head was trying to talk Harry into coming down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry had come out to sit in a tree just shortly after he had left the great hall. He didn't know why but for some reason trees were just more comfortable then seats, just like he couldn't wear shoes. Most of it was probly because of Inuyasha.  
  
The sudden pounding off feet alerted him to someone's presence. Looking down he saw a shock of familiar flaming red hair standing bellows his tree.  
  
Ron looked up at Harry and grinned sheepishly at him.  
  
"Hey mate, been looking for ya. We have a new class that Dumbledore has just assigned to all sixth and seventh years, it's a self defense class, and it's about to start."  
  
Harry stared down at Ron for several minutes before looking back to the castle.  
  
"I don't really feel like going to any classes today, I guess I have to much on my mind to concentrate on anything else." It seemed that Harry was more talking to him self then to Ron.  
  
Ron sighed and looked up at his best friend. He was definitely changing, whether it was for the better or worse he didn't know.  
  
"Come on Harry, you get to kick Malfoy's ass." Harry gave out a curt laugh.  
  
"Yeah right, Malfoy's probly been brought up learning how to sword fight. I honestly don't think I have anyway of beating him."  
  
Something akin to a snort of laughter caused Harry to lift his head and look around. There was no one around. Shaking his head he looked back down at Ron.  
  
"Come on, I dought Malfoy knows how to use a katana at fight like the Japanese." Harry stared down at Ron a grin lighting his features, his emerald eyes turning amber again. Something in him had triggered, and he found himself eager to start the class. He hopped down from the tree coming to land directly in front of Ron.  
  
"HOLEY SHIT DON'T DO THAT!" Harry simply grinned at Ron before taking off at a run towards the school. Ron stood in the same spot for several seconds before snapping out of his stupor.  
  
"HEY! WAIT UP... HARRY, WILL YOU SLOW DOWN! SLOW DOWN...YOU ASS!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled at his brother's human friend antics; humans were funny but sad creatures.  
  
So they were having a class on self-defense and they were using katanas, this should be interesting. Jumping up from his spot in the tree he fallowed Harry and his friend at a safe distance, making sure to keep down wind so Harry wouldn't pick up his sent.  
  
Putting on an extra spurt of speed he allowed the all to familiar blue light to surround him and watched as everything sped past him in a blur. He easily passed Harry and wound his way through the halls of Hogwarts before slowing down just out side the great hall. Several students quickly moved away from him and into the great hall, they stank of fear and it made Sesshomaru want to vomit.  
  
And you wonder why I hate humans, they reek even in this era. * He glared at a couple younger students who quickly scurried past him and down the other halls.  
  
Making sure the coast was clear he slunk into the hall and stayed among the shadows, none of the students that were in the hall noticed him.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ron entered the hall just as the bell for class to start rang.  
  
"Woo. Just on time, I wonder who will be teaching the class." Harry simply shrugged and looked around at all the students gathered around the hall. He noticed Cho talking to several of her friends, deciding it was better to stay away from her this year he walked over to where Neville, Dean, and Seamus all stood waiting for the class to begin. Normally he would have stood with Ron and Hermione, but ever since they had become boyfriend and girlfriend he didn't.  
  
"Hey Harry, not to be rude but why aren't you over with Ron and Hermione?" Dean asked. Harry simply rolled his eyes.  
  
"Every time they are together they are sucker-faced together, I see that enough in the dormitory I really don't kneed to see it here."  
  
The three boys nodded in understanding. The great hall doors and in walked none other then Snape. Harry groaned, Snape could possibly not be the teacher for this class.  
  
Snape swept down onto the floor and glared at all but the Slytherins. The students moved away giving him plenty of room. He swept up to a stage in the front of the hall with several rows of katanas and cloth.  
  
Curiously Harry moved up to the front of the group, he took his time looking at the swords and robes. Nearly all the swords were in pristine condition, they all were sheathed and standing in neat rows against the wall. On a table were row and rows of white robes, probly Gi's, a bright red on caught his eye. It seemed familiar he just couldn't think of from where. Harry brought his attention away from the swords when Snape began speaking.  
  
"This is a self defense class I will be teaching it along with potions, there will be absolutely no horse play while in this class. If anyone does they will they will be expelled immediately." His black eyes focused on Neville and then Harry.  
  
Harry lowered his eyes in a glare and growled lowly at Snape. Snape seemed taken aback but quickly recovered. He sent a evil grin at Harry before turning to the rest of the class.  
  
"We will begin with a Japanese style of sword fighting. I personally do not see any need to learn this foreign style, but Dumbledore sees fit to teach it."  
  
Several whispers broke out mainly among the Slytherins.  
  
"You will all be assigned a Gi and Katana. You will not attack any student with the katana and it will not leave this room. Now!" He turned to Harry that evil smile still on his face.  
  
"Potter, this is your uniform." Snape walked over and pulled out the red fabric that Harry had been staring at earlier. He set part of it down and opened up the other half. It was a red kimono top, and on the very front was a large dark bloodstain along with a hole right in the middle of it.  
  
"A kimono made of rat hair, these are yours." He gathered up the other parts of the outfit and threw it to Harry. Laughter broke out among the hall. Harry simply shrugged it off. He refused to give Snape what he wanted.  
  
Snape sneered and turned to the katanas. He pulled out what had to be the worst one of the bunch, it's rapping were coming undone. He unsheathed it. The blade was so chipped and nicked that it couldn't cut paper wet. He tossed it to him.  
  
"There's your sword potter." The hall once again rang out in laughter. Simply shrugging he turned and went to the designated changing area.  
  
A couple minutes later he reemerged fully dressed with his katana in his belt. The kimono fit him perfectly like it was made for him. The rest of the hall already had their kimonos and swords and many had them drawn.  
  
"well potter drawn your sword." Snape sneered coldly.  
  
Harry regarded the sword at his waist, there was something about that sword but he didn't know what.  
  
"Draw your sword, Inuyasha." Harry turned to see Sesshomaru striding towards him a large broad sword in his hand.  
  
"I thought you left." Sesshomaru shook his head. " draw the sword our father gave to you, draw that tentseiga."  
  
Harry looked at Sesshomaru reluctantly, but put his hand on the handle and drew the sword out. A brilliant light surrounded it and there in his hand was a large fange.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!"  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
well what do you all think, so Harry has found the tentseiga, Snape did a bad thing...well please review. 


	3. The Tetsusaiga revealed, and Snapes majo...

Authors note: yeh...I'm so happy ( you all like my story. But first before I continue it I want to clear up some things. First of all I have stopped watching the American version of Inuyasha once they started repeating the same 50 episodes over and over again. So I started watching the Japanese ones. So I'm up to episode 141 in the series plus the movies, so yeah I'm a little ahead of us Americans. That is also why Harry says 'keh' indeed to 'feh'. Ok we got that cleared away. The reason Harry is acting like this is because he's confused as his two personalities are coming together. That is why he is acting strangely. And I have gotten this a lot, Kagome will make an appearance, but it will be only once, maybe twice, there is a reason why, but if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise. Well on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: well if you haven't figured it out by know if don't own anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~ Last time:  
  
Harry looked at Sesshomaru reluctantly, but put his hand on the handle and drew the sword out. A brilliant light surrounded it and there in his hand was a large fang.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
The brilliant light surrounded the Tetsusaiga and it turned into a fang.  
  
Or at least that's what it was supposed to do.  
  
Harry stared up at the Tetsusaiga; something deep in him seemed to know that the sword was supposed to react. Yet it remained unchanged.  
  
He turned it over looking at the chipped and broken blade. Something was wrong, why wasn't the sword transforming. Swinging it a couple times he hopped it would transform, but stayed the same.  
  
Turning to Sesshomaru, he raised a eyebrow.  
  
"It's supposed to transform into a fang, isn't it."  
  
Face set in an emotionless mask, Sesshomaru nodded. Though his face didn't show it he was totally and utterly confused. The sword was refusing to transform, but why?  
  
"How stupid can you get, Potter. It is simply a sword, it can not transform into a fang, now get up here I will begin the lesson." Growling, Harry sheathed the Tetsusaiga and marched up to the front stage where Snape stood.  
  
As Harry came to stand in front of Snape he noticed the he was not looking at him but off into the crowd of students. Fallowing his line of gaze, he bit his lip trying to keep from laughing.  
  
Snape and Sesshomaru were currently in a stare down that Snape was loosing horribly. Students were skirting away from Sesshomaru, when it came to cold stares there was no beating Sesshomaru. Voldemort would probly run away with his tail between his legs if he had to face Sesshomaru.  
  
An image of Voldemort cowering away from a glaring Sesshomaru surfaced in his mind, causing him to laugh out loud. He would have to remember that one for next weeks test in DADA.  
  
Snape broke away from Sesshomaru's emotionless golden eyes when he heard Harry laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing at, Potter?" Snape snarled. Harry instantly sobered, he turned to glare at Snape. His eyes had yet to return to their normal green so Snape was looking into angry golden orbs.  
  
"Keh! It's none of your business." A brief flicker of a smile flashed thorough Sesshomaru's eyes. Inuyasha might have changed and become the person he saw in front of him, but there was still plenty of the old hanyou left, he was still his younger brother.  
  
Snape sneered, dew his own Katana, pointing it directly at Harry.  
  
"Let us being the lessons, drawn your sword Potter."  
  
With practice ease Harry pulled the Tetsusaiga from its sheath. Snickering ran throughout the hall as Harry brought the sword to point directly at Snape. Growling Harry tried to shut out the whispers and snickers from the students. Damn his enhanced hearing.  
  
"Now pay attention, let us see how well Potter can handle a sword."  
  
There was no warning before Snape struck. Taken completely by surprise Harry had no time to react. Snape's sword connected with Harry's chest, sending him backwards and into the floor. There was a sickening 'CREAK' as Harry landed on his wrist.  
  
Wincing as he felt his wrist snap, Harry quickly stood and faced Snape again. he didn't dare look at Sesshomaru, for he was sure he would see disappointment in his golden eyes. Even though he had just met him, he didn't wish to disappoint his old brother. Yes he was willing to accept what Sesshomaru was telling him.  
  
Harry was shocked to see that Snape wore a shocked expression on his face. He was staring at Harry as though he had never seen him before.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Harry snapped, the pain in his wrist was beginning to dull.  
  
Snape snapped out of what ever daze he was in, and glared at Harry.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
Harry's eyebrows diapered into his hairline. "Nani?"  
  
*Ok note to self when did I start speaking Japanese. Ask Sesshomaru later if I survive this. *  
  
Snape seemed to be thinking the same thing. "How were you able to take that blow and not get cut, that should have sliced you chest open."  
  
Harry stared open mouthed, was Snape trying to hurt him.  
  
"You are lucky that it did not indeed harm him, the only reason that he was indeed not harmed is because of the kimono you gave him. I assume that you gave him the kimono and sword in order to humiliate him, yet you gave my brother the things that saved his life the most all those years ago."  
  
Everyone's attention was now on Sesshomaru. They waited for him to continue, but Sesshomaru never did. He simply turned away to sit at one of the tables that were set out.  
  
"I don't know what that crack pot meant, but this lesson will continue." Once again with out warning attacked. But this time Harry was ready.  
  
The sound of steal hitting steal resounded throughout the silent hall. Harry and Snape glared at each other over their crossed swords.  
  
"You were lucky potter" Snape Snarled shoving Harry backwards. Skidding backwards Harry crouched down into a fighting stance, a mocking grin on his cool face.  
  
"Well come on, you said that this lesson will continue. So lets show them some sword fighting." Not wanting to give Snape the chance to attack, Harry leapt forward bringing the Tetsusaiga down. Snape sensing the attack moved just in time as the Tetsusaiga passed his face with only inches to spare. Swinging his sword around Snape aimed for Harry's side.  
  
Seeing the attack coming, Harry ducked down under the attacking arm and brought the Tetsusaiga up into Snape's exposed side.  
  
The sheer force of the blow sent Snape crashing into floor. He landed with a sickening crunch. He lay on the ground unmoving. A sinking feeling surfaced in Harry's chest. Had he killed him, oh no he would be expelled for sure.  
  
A hand on his shoulder caused him to jump slightly. Looking up, he was greeted by Sesshomaru's emotionless profile.  
  
"You have nothing to fear, he is not dead, only in shock. He was not expecting you to strike in that way. He will be fine, though he will be hurting for a while. Human bodies are so frail, I'm surprised they lasted this long." Sesshomaru was speaking in Japanese, and Harry could actually understand him perfectly.  
  
"Harry which ones are your friends."  
  
Not seeming to catch onto to Sesshomaru's plan. Harry turned and pointed out Ron and Hermione. They were close to the stage next to the large windows.  
  
"Would you die to protect them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, he turned and sent a blast of energy from his sword at Ron and Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was thinking of being mean and ending it there but I'll continue so I don't get yelled at.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry felt his spine snap as he was made contact with the wall. Blackness shrouded his vision as he slid down onto the floor.  
  
He could hear girls screaming and people calling out his name. But he was to weak to move.  
  
"get up, your fine."  
  
*That voice! * Harry felt his blood boil as he heard the mocking tone of Sesshomaru. He was the whole reason that this had happen.  
  
Growling Harry stood. His back and every muscle screamed in protest, his spine still broken but could surprisingly still move.  
  
* How dare he attack my friends, that basterd! I will not let him get away with this! *  
  
Sesshomaru watched as Harry stood with difficulty. He had heard his brother's spine snap, but the youkai blood in his veins, were already starting to heal it.  
  
People had moved away from the two, while the screams of the students had alerted the other professors. Sesshomaru ignored them and focused his attention on his brother. He was shocked to see that Harry had transformed more. His short hair was now the brilliant white that Inuyasha's was. Shaking his head mentally he brought his attention back to the battle at hand.  
  
Harry pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath; breathing heavily he aimed it directly at Sesshomaru's heart.  
  
"Teme! How dare you attack my friends, I will not let you do that, I will protect them from you!"  
  
That's when he felt it. Tetsusaiga pulsed in his hands.  
  
"Nani? The swords pulsing."  
  
"Baka never put your guard down." Sesshomaru aimed another attack at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"YOU BASTERED!"  
  
Harry swung Tetsusaiga forward to intercept Sesshomaru's sword.  
  
Blue lightning arched out from the two swords, it's light blinding to all around. With a large shove, Sesshomaru pushed himself away from Harry, doing a graceful back flip and landing some feet away.  
  
Harry whirled around to face him, but stopped short as he caught sight of his sword. The Tetsusaiga was now a giant fang. There were startled gasps around the hall.  
  
* So it truly is a fang, but how? *  
  
Seeming to know what Harry was thinking, Sesshomaru spoke up.  
  
"The Tetsusaiga is powered by your will to protect those humans which are close to you, only then will the Tetsusaiga fully transform. I attacked your friends knowing that you would try and protect them. Now you have to power to transform our fathers fang, the Tetsusaiga."  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well what did you all think? Man is it late, haven't stayed up this long in a while. Well this is the third time that I have written this stupid version of this chapter so I hope you all like this. Next chapter will be a major time jump, charismas break to be exact. Kagome will appear in this chapter along with all the old gang, but it will not be what you all think. I will warn you that It might be a little longer for me to update, for one this I have a ban concert coming up and then five days down in sunny California, at the happiest place on earth, with the craziest band members ever. Well please R/R I really love them. And cookies to who ever can guess why I said Kagome will only make a single chapter entrance. 


	4. How could you betray me? KAGOME!

Authors note: wow I'm surprised I didn't get that many reviews from people this time. Oh well it's still early so I'm not too worried about it. Well here is the next chapter for the reincarnation. Kagome makes an appearance in this chapter but this will be the only one she does.  
  
Disclaimer: do I really have to do this?  
  
Shinta: yes you do, you'll get in trouble if you don't.  
  
Fine, all right I don't own anything but the plot line. There happy?!  
  
Shinta: yes.  
  
*Mumbles to self* stupid Inu-tenshi  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
A couple months had passed since Harry had gotten the Tentseiga back. Sesshomaru had remained at the castle, refusing to leave his brother when his mind was in such turmoil. Harry's, no Inuyasha's memories had almost fully returned, and along with them his powers.  
  
He discovered some of his powers accidentally during one of their latest self-defense classes. He had accidentally unleashed Kaza no Kiza, on the unsuspecting Snape. Sesshomaru had to jump in at the last minute to divert the attack away from Snape. Poor Snape had been taken to the Infirmary, due to the fact that he was paralyzed with shock.  
  
The students had been forced to eat their meals in their dormitories, due to the collapsing of half the great hall. It seems that they castle wasn't built as well as they had thought it was if a simple Kaza no Kiza had brought half of it down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Christmas day; snow covered the ground out side the Higurashi Shrine. Harry stood at the foot of the multiple steps that led up to the shrine. All was silent, there were no cars out on the road, it was a literal skating rink out there. As Harry found out first hand.  
  
Rubbing his sore ass, he took at step and stepped up onto the first step of the staircase, he froze there.  
  
* Kami, what is wrong with me. Its just Kagome. *  
  
* You just answered your own question. Key word it is Kagome, she's the only woman you could every trust and love fully, hell you admitted to her on your deathbed that you loved her, and she the same. So why are you nervous. * Growling Harry rolled his eyes. Great he was now arguing with himself. Sighing he looked up at the shrine that towered far above him. Mustering all his courage he took a mighty leap forward and raced up the shrine steps. With in seconds he landed up at the top of the steps.  
  
Straitening up he looked around, the Higurashi shrine looked the same as it was the last time he was here. A thick snow covered the ground, the god tree stood as brilliant as it had 500 years ago.  
  
Walking around he looked at everything that was familiar to him, the shire, the god tree, and the old well house.  
  
The well house, where everything had began. Pushing the door aside Harry stepped inside the well house, silently closing the door he made his down to peer into the old well.  
  
"I wonder if I can still travel to the feudal area?" Placing his knee on the lip of the well, he was about to jump in when he heard voices out side the well.  
  
Turning slightly he listened to the voices. It was a male and female, he instantly recognized the female voice.  
  
"Kagome." Bounding up from the well he looked out through the slots of the well house door. He felt his heart leap into his throat. There standing directly in front of the well house was the one woman he loved more then life it's self.  
  
"Kagome!" Harry felt his heart clench as he finally saw the owner of the male voice.  
  
* Koga, what the hell is he doing here? *  
  
He watched in horror as Koga bent down and kissed Kagome passionately. That was then he noticed Kagome's swollen stomach.  
  
* Oh my god. * Harry slowly slid down the well house door. A familiar burning feeling started to form behind his eyes.  
  
* No I will not cry, I will not cry. * he pulled his knees to him and rested his head on them.  
  
* Kagome, why did you do this?... I loved you, you love me back.... You wished apon the jewel that I may live again.. And what do you do, you choose the wimpy wolf as your mate. Why did you betray me. Why?....... Why? *  
  
Harry gave into his tears, the same time the tears began to fall his heart shattered.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~ He didn't know how long he sat next to the well, it could have been minutes or hours, he didn't know nor care. He barely had the energy to blink, let alone care how long he was there. He only knew one thing; he had to get out of there, and now.  
  
Mustering up what energy he could, Harry stood and stumbled out of the well house. He blinked blood shot eyes and shielded them against the blinding white of the snow. The shrine courtyard was deserted. Taking his chance he raced out of the well house and across the courtyard.  
  
Something caused him to stop. Turning he looked up into the god tree. If his heart didn't shatter all the way the first time, it did now. There carved into the very spot where Kikyo had pinned him to the tree, there were words there that he himself had carved.  
  
"Our group will always remain together no matter what happens, nothing will split us apart. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Sesshomaru, Rin."  
  
Fresh tears spilled out of Harry's eyes, not bothering to stop them he sank down to his knees in front of the tree. The snow quickly soaked through his uniform pants, the hem of his Hogwarts cloak drenched toughly.  
  
"Excuse me, can I help you."  
  
Harry's head shot up. That voice, there was only one person that voice belong to.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
He heard the person behind him take in a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"How do you...who are you?"  
  
Harry turned and faced the one man that was his first best friend.  
  
The sound of breaking china resounded throughout the silent courtyard.  
  
"Inuyasha? Oh Buddha, Inuyasha." Miroku collapsed next to Harry. He raised a hand as if to touch Harry's face.  
  
"Inuyasha...is that really you?"  
  
Despite his current mood, Harry allowed a small smile.  
  
"In a way, yes." Harry was taken by surprise when Miroku suddenly launched into him.  
  
"we thought Naraku had killed you for good, I can't believe your still alive." Harry's cheeks flushed and he shoved Miroku away.  
  
"Keh! Do you really think that the damn hanyou could kill me? You're an even bigger Baka then you were 500 years ago."  
  
Miroku laughed. "There's the old Inuyasha, your different though, more mellow. Tell me what has happened to you."  
  
Taking a deep breath Harry retold his best friend everything that had happened in his new life. Miroku listened intently, his blue eyes understanding.  
  
"Miroku I need to get out of here, I don't think I could take staying here anymore." A new wave of tears threatened to over take him.  
  
"Miroku, who are you talking to?" Harry felt his chest clench. *No... please, don't let her see me; I don't think I could take it. I need to get out of here. *  
  
Harry abruptly stood; keeping his back to the woman who he thought loved him. He started to walk away; unfortunately the wind caught his cloak and blew it back revealing Tentseiga.  
  
"Where did you get that?" taking a deep breath Harry turned and met the blue gray eyes of Kagome.  
  
Kagome brought a hand up to her mouth; tears began to fall from her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha? Oh my god, Inuyasha." Kagome took a step towards him. Harry kept his ground and continued to look at her in the eyes.  
  
"How could you, Kagome? How could you betray me."  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Oh cliffhanger, I love leaving people hanging. Well tell me what you think. I honestly don't think any of you saw that one coming. Well please review.  
  
Next chapter:  
  
* "How could you betray me?" those words resounded through out my head as I watched the one man that I would always love walk with a flourish of his black cloak out of my life forever. *  
  
Harry confronts Kagome, and it ends in tragedy. Harry returns to Hogwarts and sinks into a deep depression that only a certain red head can lift him out of. Will be H/G 


	5. the 'sit' necklace breaks & suicide atte...

Authors note: wow! The most reviews I have gotten yet. I'm so happy. Well I will warn you all that this is currently being written at 12:21 PM, the only reason I'm still up and not asleep is because me and the band are leaving in roughly two hours for Sea-Tac airport to head down to California, so that is the only reason I am staying up this late. Ok this chapter will focus on the confrontation between Kagome and Harry. It will not be a happy chapter. Oh and just to put on the record, Sango and Shippo are out shopping, and the only reason they are alive is because Kagome brought them back with here, Koga on the other hand found her later on. Sesshomaru is a big executive in the US and has lived there since the time of the meji era, when demon rule fell and humans took over. So hasn't been back to Japan in a long time. He lives in a remote castle up in the mountains of Washington, but still owns his ancestral castle in Japan. Ok well on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know by now I don't own anything except the plot line.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How could you Kagome? How could you betray me!"  
  
Kagome felt as though a demon had shoved their claws into her heart. She couldn't breath. Inuyasha stood ten feet away from here with such a look of betrayal in his now emerald eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
Harry took several steps back shaking his head, anger flared in his almost black eyes. A sneer replaced the frown on his face.  
  
"I'm not Inuyasha, I'm Harry."  
  
"Got that right mutt face." Harry growled as Koga appeared next to Kagome. He wore a smug grin on his ugly face.  
  
"Is dog breath sulking cause the better youkai won." Koga grinned smugly at Harry. Harry's eyes narrowed but he did not retaliate.  
  
"Ha he is. Oh poor mutt face, alone once again." that struck a cord, Harry felt a new wave of tears brim in his eyes.  
  
* No I will not cry in front of the wimpy wolf. * But they came anyway. The tears fell heavy and freely down Harry's cold induced red cheeks.  
  
"I'm all alone. I was to young to protect my mother, I couldn't protect Kikyo, or Kagome, hell I couldn't even protect my brother." The tears coursed down his face faster.  
  
"James and Lily were murdered because of a stupid prophesy about me, Sirius was put in azkaban and then killed because of me, Cho hates me, cause of Cedric.... Cedric died because I told him to take the cup with me, if I hadn't been so stubborn it would have been me that was killed not him. Ron's got Hermione. Everyone's is either to star truck or thinks I'm a complete loony. Your right Koga... I am alone."  
  
Harry turned angry emerald eyes on Kagome.  
  
"I gave you my heart and my soul, and what do you do... you go off with some wimpy wolf."  
  
He turned to Koga "you can keep that two timing bitch I don't want her."  
  
Koga let out a loud growl and went to lunge at Harry, but Kagome stopped him.  
  
"Inuyasha...you bastard... SIT!"  
  
The prayer beads around Harry neck glowed. Fear swept through him, he didn't know how his human body would take to meeting his old friend Mr. Dirt again.  
  
The breath caught in his throat as he watched the necklace glow a scarlet color before practically exploding. The beads shot out in all direction much like the Shikon no Tama had apon breaking.  
  
Slowly Harry brought his hand up to where the prayer beads would have rested. There was nothing, the necklace had shattered, but why."  
  
"What happened?" Kagome asked in a shaky voice, tears were falling freely from her eyes. Koga rapped comforting arms around her.  
  
Miroku stepped forward. "The necklace should have vanished when Inuyasha died, yet the remained even on his reincarnation." He looked up at Kagome then Harry. "Now this is just a theory. The reason the necklace appeared again on Harry was because it was Inuyasha's only connection to Kagome, and it was Inuyasha's love that kept the necklace and brought it on to Harry who is basically a human version of Inuyasha also had those feeling for Kagome. But today when he told Koga that he could have Kagome, that severed all ties with her, so the necklace was no longer needed and when Kagome tired to sit him it shattered."  
  
Kagome gave off a small whimper and pulled in closer to Koga. Harry remained stock still, his head down cast and his hair covering his eyes.  
  
"Harry!" it was Sesshomaru * perfect timing* Tuning, Harry took a step down onto the shrine steps. He stopped but didn't turn around.  
  
"Miroku, I'll write to you and Sango soon, I have a feeling I will need your help." Not waiting for an answer Harry continued down the shrine steps.  
  
Kagome let out a loud whine as she watched the only man she would ever love walk with a flourish of his long black cloak out of her life forever. Collapsing to here knees she picked up one of the many beads from the necklace that once bound them together.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I had no choice."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
* Two weeks later *  
  
Ron glanced worriedly over at his best friend; ever since he had returned from where ever he had gone over the Christmas holiday he had become silent. For two weeks he had not eaten a single thing and hadn't spoken once no matter how hard anyone had tried to get him to.  
  
Malfoy and his goons loved every minute of it; well at least they were the first five minutes. After they discovered that no matter how hard they tried to get a rise out of him that he didn't rise they lost interest.  
  
Sesshomaru seemed to be worried about Harry also. Though he never tried to help him you could tell by his movements that he was worried.  
  
It wasn't uncommon to wake up to Harry crying in bed, it was unnerving that was for sure.  
  
Sighing Ron looked over at Hermione, silently begging for help when it came to their now dying friend. He was latterly starving him self to death.  
  
"Ron...I..." Hermione sighed and whipped away a stray tear. "I don't know what is going on with him, but I'm worried. He's killing himself, he hasn't eaten for two weeks."  
  
Ron bowed his head. "I know but what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know." Hermione's voice was low and choked full of tears.  
  
A blood-curtailing scream ran through the dormitories. In a instant both Ron and Hermione were up on their feet. A scared first year came racing down from the boy's dormitories. He was as pail as the bloody Barron.  
  
"What happened, what's going on?" Ron demanded of the tiny firs year. The boy opened his mouth several times but no words came out, he looked like a fish out of water.  
  
"well come on."  
  
"HARRY TIRED TO KILL HIMSELF!"  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry this one is so short, but I wanted to get at least one chapter out before I left for Disneyland so that way I wouldn't have people yelling at me cause it took me longer to write it. Well this is another interesting plot, Harry committing suicide. What ever will happen...beats mean even I don't know...give me a couple days and I'll figure something out. Well please Review I love them so much. 


	6. you have a son! Snapes a demon lord!

Authors note: well as you can all tell I'm back. Disneyland was great and I am so glad that I went. Though I think I died of shock at seeing the prices there, man they were high. Oh well, life's a bitch then you marry one. Love that saying it's one of my favorites. Grr I hate this space mountain is closed down for a year cause there rebuilding it. GGGRRRRR roar. Well I guess I should stop my complaining and write the story huh? Ok here we go.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own jackshit. Who would want to own Jack's shit any way 0.0 that gross.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat bolt up right in bed sweat covered his entire body. That was become a frequent but annoying thing at night. These dreams seemed to be getting worse, ever since he had returned from the Higurashi shrine he had been having dreams of him committing suicide. Granted he had slipped in to a pretty deep depression since Christmas day but he never thought of killing himself, so why were these dreams haunting him.  
  
Sighing Harry flopped back onto his bed, looking over at his bedside clock he groaned and pulled his pillow over his face.  
  
* It's only 3:00 in the bloody morning, there is no way in hell that I will get back to sleep. *  
  
Flopping over several more times Harry sat up letting out an irritated sigh. This was just not his year. Throwing the covers off Harry let his bare feet hit the cold flag stone floor. If that didn't wake you up instantly he didn't know what would.  
  
Not bothering to throw his bathrobe over his naked chest he made his way out of the boys dormitories. The night was a raging storm, thunder and lightning clashed while rain beaded on the windows of the old castle. Harry was surprised that the old glass hadn't shattered under the intense force of the rain. It looked as if hell had let lose and was trying to destroy the castle. Shaking his head Harry continued his trek out of the common room.  
  
All was silent in the halls, well that was if you didn't count the driving rain that was trying to creak the windows and crush the castle. What he meant by silent was there were not teachers lurking in the halls, which surprised him greatly.  
  
* Now where the hell are you? * Harry thought to him self. He had come down to talk to Sesshomaru; he always seemed to be floating around the castle these days. "Doesn't he have a kingdom to rule or something?"  
  
"Actually I lost my kingdom when the English came and claimed the land as their own." Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. Whirling around he came face to face with the youkai he has been looking for. "Jezze Sesshomaru don't do that to me." A small grin tilted Sesshomaru lips before they became a frown of curiosity.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
A smile once again tilted Sesshomaru's lips upwards. He reached up above Harry's head. A strange sensation filled Harry as Sesshomaru's soft fingers grasped something that was attached to his head. A sharp pain fallowed as Sesshomaru tugged on said new object.  
  
"Ow! What the hell?"  
  
Sesshomaru gave a low chuckle, and tugged again.  
  
"It looks as though you have finally stopped transforming. You have your ears back."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "Nani?" sure enough when he reached up himself there were the fury appendages. Concentrating Harry was able to flick the furry things. A grin lit his features.  
  
"I forgot what it was like having them." He was moving them so much and so fast that Sesshomaru felt himself getting dizzy. The ears suddenly stopped and came to face Sesshomaru. Harry looked down at the source of the noise that he had heard.  
  
"Who's that letter going to?" Harry asked spying the slightly crumpled envelope in Sesshomaru's had. Wait a second he had two arms. "And when did your arm regrow?"  
  
Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and gave him a look that said, "you now just noticed that, I see you really pay attention to your surroundings"  
  
"Oh shut up, no I just happen to notice it." Harry admitted sheepishly. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and continued his trek up to the owlery.  
  
"To answer your question my ever observant brother, my arm had regrown by the final fight, but as I see then you didn't really pay attention to your surrounding. And as to the letter, it is a letter to my son, he is in the American Wizarding School right now and I promised that I would write him."  
  
Harry froze and stared up at his brother. Sesshomaru stopped and stared at Harry with a questioning eyebrow raised.  
  
"You have a son... as in you had sex with a girl." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes again and came to stand in front of his brother.  
  
"No I sprinkled fairy dust on her and poof I had a son." He accented his point with his arm movements. His hand suddenly came down on the top of Harry's head. "Of course I did BAKA! How else do you create a pup." Sesshomaru turned and walked down the hall all the time muttering to himself.  
  
Harry absently rubbed his head where a giant goose egg was forming.  
  
"Hey wait up!"  
  
Sesshomaru didn't slow his pace as he felt Harry run up beside him.  
  
"You're going to wake the entire castle if you continue to shout like that. I do not believe that you want your professors to realize that you are out of bed well after curfew. That and I don't think your professor Snape would really like to be sent back to the hospital wing, it seems he has been there quiet a few times these last couple months." The last part was said with a huge grin across his usually emotionless features.  
  
Harry ginned at the thought. "Yeah true."  
  
They had reached the owlery, and Harry watched silently as Sesshomaru attached his letter to a school owl. The two brothers stood in silence for several minutes after the owl had disappeared from their sight.  
  
"What his name?"  
  
Sesshomaru turned to around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your son, what's his name?" Sesshomaru blinked a couple times before turning back to staring out the window.  
  
"Zerachiel."  
  
Harry blinked a couple times. "Zerachiel?" that wasn't a very common name in Japan.  
  
"His mother named him, his name was originally going to be Shinta, but it was her final wish that he be named Zerachiel."  
  
Harry felt his chest tighten.  
  
"She died." It wasn't a question. Sesshomaru bowed his head.  
  
"Yes, shortly after she had given birth to him. It was her last wish."  
  
An uncomfterble silence fell between the brothers.  
  
"What's he like?" a small smile tilted Sesshomaru's lips.  
  
"The complete opposite of me, he more like his mother. He's happy and cares for every living thing; you almost never see a frown on his face, his eyes are like a morning sunrise, they never lost the innocent look of a young child that had no problems and love for life, even though he has seen things that would have made a grown demon curl into themselves. He has a great need for knowledge, he is always wanting to learn and read, we had to build a library for him connected to his room. He had traveled to nearly all the different cultures of the earth and knows and understands their cultures. He lives life to the fullest and beyond that."  
  
Harry couldn't help the smile the crept over his face at the love filled look on his brother's face.  
  
"You love him don't you?"  
  
Sesshomaru turned and gave a look 'here's you sign'  
  
"Of course I do, he my life. You can't feel down around him, his personality is so up lifting and up beat."  
  
"Are you sure he's your son, cause from what your describing doesn't sound like anything you could have raised. Being this Sesshomaru is cold and hides his emotions."  
  
Sesshomaru turned to glare at Harry. "Youkai change Inuyasha, you are a prime example of that." Sesshomaru turned to look back out the window. He stared hard as a figure in dark robes limped across the grounds.  
  
"Sesshomaru can I meet him some day."  
  
Turning from the window Sesshomaru nodded.  
  
"I'll bring him here someday. Now I think it is time you went to bed you do have classes tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast."  
  
Harry nodded and disappeared from the owlery. Sesshomaru waited until he heard Harry's footsteps head up towards the Gryffindor common room, before taking off with inhuman speed for the dungeons.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Severus Snape was not in the best of moods that night; he had had the cruciatus cast on him for five minutes and then gotten beaten by Crabbe and Goyle Sr. pain shot though his broken right leg as he took a step towards his room. Biting his lip as not to scream out, the metallic taste of his own blood filled his mouth. He thanked Kami that his robes were black so that anyone passing by would only think they were wet not soaked in his blood.  
  
"Northern lands." He choked out the password, and watched as the painting sealing his rooms open painfully slow. Not bothering for them to open all the way he shoved his way though the door.  
  
"Why do you keep returning to that monster, if you are just going to keep coming back in this condition."  
  
Severus stopped and glared at the Demon Lord sitting on his couch.  
  
"How did you get in here?"  
  
Sesshomaru stood and strode over the Severus. He gently lifted the blood soaked robe from his shoulder and handed it to one of his personal servants.  
  
"You know perfectly well how I got in here Akira I live here remember, now stop avoiding the question."  
  
Severus sighed knowing there was no way he was going to get out of this.  
  
"I go back because I find out valuable information about Voldemort. You know that he is as big a threat to our world as he is there's. I can handle the pain."  
  
Sesshomaru turned back to Severus, his emotionless mask firmly in place, though his emotions were in turmoil deep down in him.  
  
"Akira, you are my only cousin that is still in this world, and a fellow lord. We have spy's to do this job not us."  
  
Severus shook his head. "There are no others that I would trust with finding out this information. No if you don't mind fluffy I'm going to go take a shower and change into something that is not covered in blood."  
  
Sesshomaru growled at Severus retreating back.  
  
"I never should have told you what Zerachiel calls me."  
  
There was a snort of laughter from the bedroom.  
  
"You're the baka who told me, so live with the consequences."  
  
Growling Sesshomaru sat back down in front of the roaring fire. His mind lost in its thoughts.  
  
Severus emerged sometime later dressed in a white pants, and a silver and ice blue tunic. His ice blue hair hung damply around his shoulders. White bangs covered his ice blue eyes and hid a silver crescent moon with a white snow flake between it's points. He looked at his cousin slightly concerned. He hadn't moved an inch since he had jumped in the shower.  
  
"Sesshomaru?"  
  
The dog demon blinked his golden eyes once and turned to face Severus.  
  
"It's nice to see you in your true form for once instead of that greasy potions master you portray."  
  
Severus sat down next to Sesshomaru while lazily rapping his tail around his middle.  
  
"Did you discover anything at the meeting tonight or should I say dismourning."  
  
Straight to the point as always. Sighing Severus nodded.  
  
"It is him, when that baka wench for all who had died during that war to come back and have a second chance at life it brought him back as well."  
  
"Before he was just a Hanyou with the Shikon Jewel as his power. Now he has the human magic on his side, along with more followers that can easily blend in with society. This will war will be a little more difficult to fight."  
  
"We are on the winning side though so I don't have to many doubts."  
  
"This battle in standing on a the edge of a double bladed sword, one wrong move and Voldemort will have the upper hand and the victory. This is a battle that must be planned out and extracted to the 'T' otherwise it will fail."  
  
The two demon lords sat in silence for several minutes.  
  
"What of the Prophesy, do you honestly think that your brothers reincarnation can defeat him?"  
  
Sesshomaru sighed and looked back into the fire.  
  
"That is a funny one, that prophesy."  
  
"What ever do you mean by that Sesshomaru?"  
  
Sesshomaru turned to face Severus.  
  
"That same prophesy was made nearly 500 years ago by one of my seers. It told of a child that would be born from parents that had battled Naraku three times and escaped each time. The child would be born on the last day of the seventh month and would be marked as his equal. That same prophesy was made just before Harry was born. There is not one person but two that have to defeat Voldemort."  
  
"Who is the second per...." Severus trailed off as his ice blue eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.  
  
"Zerachiel." Sesshomaru nodded.  
  
"Naraku left a crest shaped scar on my sons back that never fully healed, which it should have with his healing abilities. That is not it though."  
  
Sesshomaru reached into his coat pocket and withdrew a very old looking piece of paper. Severus looked at it strangely before accepting it.  
  
His eyes once again grew wide as he read over.  
  
"That was made by my seer this summer, that is why I have come here."  
  
Severus sighed and put his face into his hands. "Why can't that son of a bitch just die already."  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled. "Language my dear Akira, you are still the lord of the northern lands."  
  
Severus playfully punched Sesshomaru's arm.  
  
"Don't remind me. So are we going to bring our sons here next year, I know that if one comes the other will to, they are conceted at the hips, I swear there almost as bad as potter and Weasley."  
  
Sighing again Severus stood. "Well I'm going to crash for the night, think you could possibly take my sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins for me tomorrow morning. I really don't feel like getting up that early to teach."  
  
"Sure I will take over your class tomorrow, but you owe me big time."  
  
Waving his hand while trying to suppress a yawn Severus muttered.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, what ever I'll see you tomorrow. Make them do what you feel like having them do."  
  
"Good night Akira."  
  
"Night."  
  
Sesshomaru continued to sit at the couch well into the morning. It wasn't until Severus wall clock struck 7:00 A.m. that he moved from his spot.  
  
"Well might as well get set up." Throwing on a pair of silk pants and a white sleeveless tunic, which still had his family symbol in red on his left shoulder. He pulled on his yellow and blue sash so that the tunic would stay closed. Turning to the mirror he magically hid his marking except for the family birthmark on his forehead. With only one last thing to do he pulled his hair into a high ponytail on top his head with red ribbon.  
  
"Well this should be an interesting morning."  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
next time: Sesshomaru is teaching potions, and Harry is told of the true prophesy, and the Quidditch match against Slytherins. And Harry discovers that Snape is his cousin.  
  
Well what did you all think? As I said I'm sorry it took so long to update but I promise to update more. Well push that little button right down there and review...I really love them ( 


End file.
